


Special Chocolate

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Magic Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweets have worked better than Lily intended ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Chocolate

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Drabbletag5: spellbound

 

Lily enjoys the dinner at home, has fun answering the never-ending questions about Hogwarts. Her mother has a smile on her face all the time, and Dad looks at her like he’s never been prouder.   
The only face that’s unfriendly is Petunia’s. She doesn’t say a single word and every try of the redhead to get her to talk fails.   
She sighs but keeps her happy composure for her parent’s sake.   
Later that evening, when she’s alone in her room, she considers her possibilities. She could just accept the fact that she lost her sister for good; or …  
Lily looks through her stuff and finds a little box with chocolate. Special chocolate. She decides to take her chance, gets up and places the box in front of Petunia’s door, knocks twice and then hurries back. She hopes Petunia still loves chocolate as much as she used to …  
  
Lily wakes from a sudden movement on her bed. “Wha-“ she wants to ask, but is hushed by two lips that seal her mouth.   
“Hush, Lily,” she hears the voice of her sister whispering. “I missed you so much,” Petunia manages to say before she kisses Lily again.   
The redhead is confused, but finally something is dawning on her.   
The chocolate!  
It seemed to have worked better than intended …  
“Petunia, I-“  
“Shhh. I’m sorry for earlier. Let me make it up to you,” the older girl says and Lily’s answer is caught in her throat when Petunia starts to touch her breast.

 


End file.
